


the spark that lights the flame

by arthureverest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/arthureverest
Summary: here's a little something i threw together to celebrate that I was there to see Leia and Holdo hold hands and share meaningful eye contact in the classic film Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)





	the spark that lights the flame

Amilyn met Leia in the Galactic Senate, and remembered how she complimented her hair. She had started dyeing it when she was in her teens (she greyed early and was embarrassed by it) but never stuck to the idea of natural hair colors for humans, or even to the same ones. At the time it was a brazen pink that drifted into a soft blue. 

Leia remembered how Amilyn said 'thank you’, as if no one had ever said that to her with that same meaning. 

It was a quiet, knowing spark. Amilyn didn't know if she was force sensitive, but she knew that their knowing each other was important. Leia felt a calm relief in meeting her, like when you're struggling to remember something and all of a sudden you do. 

They both, independently, found little ways to see each other during the weeks. Just to say hello. Both were bold in their own ways, but quiet when it came to each other. Hesitant.

The spark’s simmering flame was kindled by these passings-by and grew at a slow, steady rate as they stole moment after moment. 

Their hands brushed in corridor at one point and Leia thought about it for days. That feeling in her heart, her throat. 

She had to tell Amilyn. 

“Can you stay for a drink tonight, Holdo?” Leia asked the next time she saw her. 

“I may.” 

And they met again, and they sat together, and they looked each other in the eyes. Amilyn realized she didn't have to tell Leia anything.


End file.
